L's Revival
by TheOneAndOnly-K
Summary: L's been brought back by a mysterious girl but can L, the world's greatest detective, work out her true emotions? 1 Comment 1 Chapter, so please review!
1. Prologue

**Welcome! This is my first ever Death Note story D: I am so excited! :D This is an L x OC story after the death of Light Yagmai...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... except Kirsty :D**

* * *

It was a cold winter's afternoon. Bold foot steps walked to L's cemetery, designed for himself and himself alone. It was highly secured so it was difficult for access however the black studded boots managed to enter without breaking a sweat, yet the sound of cracks were heard. The skinny legs attached to the studded boots walked up to L's tomb stone, kicking it down with a rough kick, pushing up the coffin of the supposed "Greatest Detective". The tights that covered the legs were ripped in the attempt to open it, but eventually gave up, going to their original plans. A hand flung open a crystal white book and scribbled in the name they had read on the stone, waiting for a response. Before too long, ruffling was heard within the box and a smile crept upon the youthful face.

"Um... Excuse me? Is anyone there..?" A bony finger poked and prodded at the wooden box, tapping oh so gently.

"Is anyone in there?" An innocent voice chanted, so sweet and pitched so perfectly.

"I am... could you explain where I am?" A bigger smile grew on her innocent looking face.

"In a cemetery.. I think you were in a coma and they buried you alive. I could get you out, however it's hard to unlock the code up here set by the upset looking gentleman... All I caught was it was important to the person inside..." The smile grew to a smirk as they tossed stray locks back onto her shirt.

"...2253..." the voice muttered, as the bony fingers moved to the key pad. With a clunk the coffin was opened and L's eyes were just as black as before. He glanced towards the person who released him from his death chamber.

"Can I have your name?" There stood a pretty young girl who was dressed in tall black spiked boots with ripped black tights, a mini skirt, black jacket and a scarily white t-shirt with a black "L" written on the front. Her hair was brown and fell down her back as it was held in two ponytails and her skin was a sun kissed tan, her eyes a chocolate color.

"Ryuzaki.. yourself?"

"Kirsty. Please to meet you." Her innocent smile was in place as she stretched out her small yet dainty hands to L, who helped him out his chamber.

* * *

**There's the prologue! I hope you liked it D: Its my first Death Note story so go easy on me D: **

**Also a game.. anyone who can guess what L's code meant gets next choice on my next one-shot! :D Get guessing and first to say, wins! :D Also, if I get 5 reviews I'll write more of this! See ya soon! And good luck!**


	2. Suspicious Meeting

Time had passed and L grew curious of Kirsty's actions. _How did she manage to work out my exact location? How was she able to pass the guards at the front gates? How did she revive me as I knew I was dead thanks to Rem?_ All these questions he needed answers for, but he couldn't find them just yet. He walked into his headquarters, glancing at Near who sat, plating with his dominoes, creating a sky scraper replica. L walked up to him slowly before tapping his head. Near looked up, surprised at his sight. L was alive? And who's this girl behind him? Hmm... Near mentally agreed that she was the next case.

"Where's Mello? Did he stay at Wammy's house?" L questioned, obviously needing to be caught up with a few years of death.

"No. He's dead. He helped me catch Light Yagami, the true Kira. All death note's have been taken into custody." He admitted simply, L stunned. He was right about Light, but then again he never was. He was L after all.

"Where is he now." L asked again, a serious look on his face.

"Dead." Kirsty admitted behind him. He turned to see the innocent looking girl. "I know more than you think I do L. And I don't think we've met. I'm Kirsty!" She smiled towards Near, shaking his hand.

"Near." He stated gloomily.

"No need for cover names here Nate." Near's eyes widened. She knew his name? This could be dangerous. If she was another Kira... no she couldn't be if she **_REVIVED_** L... Near was confused.

"I'll have to ask you to stay upstairs on floor-"

"4, Misa Amane's room due to its camera system and microphone implants. Understood L." L growled mentally. How did she know so much?

"Kirsty, I might have to ask you for your assistance here a second." Kirsty turned and smiled, skipping beside L, sitting in his usual spinny chair.

"Are you L's fan?" Near commented, suggesting to her shirt. She nodded viciously.

"Mhm! His biggest! I even know his favorite sweets, cakes, tea with sugar helpings...oh and Watari. He's a cool guy." L's eye twitched. She was the ultimate stalker ever known EVER. I don't know what she'd say next... and to be honest he didn't think he wanted to... if she attempts to kill him... but the fact she revived him contradicts... however... she could try to kill him again just to **_PROVE_** she didn't revive him... After much thought, he decided her fate.

"Kirsty." He began, slapping a handcuff on her wrist, the other on his. Kirsty just smiled.

"You're gonna treat me like you did Light! Oh wow! I can't wait to live with you 24 hours in a day!" L immediately regretted his choice. She was Misa Amane for Light.

This couldn't end well...

* * *

**Hehe! Well guys an update to L's Revival. What will L decide? Will L actually feel for the annoying brat or just push her off as a suspect? Review your thoughts! (Updated as a late birthday present... I'm a bad wife... missing my love's birthday...)**


	3. Questions and Marshmallows

**I'm baaaaack... :D **

* * *

L sighed as he sat on the bed in his room, Kirsty building with blocks and munching at potato chips. As it turns out, she was in face L's biggest fan, a stalker of a fan at that and due to that she revived him. Perhaps he could use her to revive Light once more so Light would verse him in a battle of wits once again. But then again, figuring out Kirsty's true purpose was a battle alone. L decided to ask her straight out.

"Why did you revive me, and how did you do it?" The answer to his question was silence, just her holding her hand to her ear teasingly. L repeated his question time and time again only to receive the same result each time. Eventually, he decided that enough was enough, walking towards her, only to see an expression that melted his cold stare.

She gazed up at him like an innocent child who was about to be told off or a puppy looking for forgiveness within their master. L couldn't ask her the questions now, instead rubbing her head in pity. She smiled sweetly, cuddling up to L in such a fashion, Watari got the wrong idea when he entered.

"Uhh Sir but am I..." Watari began, L blushing, holding his hands up, declaring his innocence, yet Kirsty was able to weave his hands to her sides, snuggling closer as he rubbed her sides.

"We are alright Watari." L declared, glancing away with a faint blush on his face.

"I shall bring confectionery for you sir... would Miss Jane like anything?" Watari finished only to be shot by "RAVIOLI!" from Kirsty, her loud voice sent L to covering his ears.

"I'm so sorry L!" She admitted, pulling his hands from his ears and looking at him in an innocent manner..

* * *

Time passed as L chewed on a Vanilla marshmallow stack, scanning through files on the desk, feeling holes being burnt in his chest. He turned to see Kirsty, staring at him. She had an empty gaze sitting with one knee by her chest, the other bent beneath, her shoes off and a single tear slipping down her cheek. He felt bad for some reason and decided to try and comfort her.

"Are you alright Kirsty?" He asked, handing a marshmallow over to her. She broke her gaze, taking the marshmallow, turning to her computer and drawing without saying a word, the tear staining her skin. L repeated his question only to receive no answer, sighing just as he heard his name in a cold demonic tone.

"L Lawliet." He turned, noticing Kirsty wasn't her usual self, but seemed deeply hurt by something.

"Hm?" L replied subconsciously, gazing at her motionless body and cold stare.

"Who do you love?"

* * *

**Kirsty seemed hurt L? By what? Read to find out!**


	4. The Biggest Mistake

**I got a comment so now you get a chapter! **

* * *

L was growing scared of the girl. She could flick between emotions faster than Light ever could and she seemed hurt when asking who he loved. He considered his investigations so far and sighed. It was no use, he didn't have enough evidence. He glanced to Kirsty who was now silent, slumped in her chair, chewing on a pretzel. She seemed so calm and he turned, feeling a burning on his face.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to fall for a suspect.

Near walked toward Kirsty with his robot. He tried to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work. If anything, it made her worse.

"Nate, who does L like.." She admitted, curling his white hair in a manner which he seemed to enjoy.

"If you mean like a date, he hasn't... though I do recall him admitting in his sleep he liked Light once and perhaps someone else..." L froze in his seat, glancing to Near. Near just smiled, saying that curling his hair helped him think. Kirsty stopped curling however and stared to yank as she muttered words only Near could make out, but due to his screaming in pain, he had no chance. Only when Kirsty stood in her seat with Near hanging onto his hair for dear life did she say something audible to L.

"Then I shall be more like Light!"

L flinched, knowing this wasn't good. She really wanted to be loved by him and he couldn't do anything. Except...

"Kirsty..." L began, holding her hand, causing her to drop Near onto the ground. He rubbed his hair in anger as L continued. "Are you in love with me?" He said, sending her heart fluttering.

"Y-Yes L! Of course I am!" L pulled her into a hug and smiled a bit. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. If she loved him enough, she could leave him alone whilst he thought.

"Then I'll date you a while." Kirsty smiled widely, crushing L in a death grip.

Did he just ruin his life again?

* * *

***giggles* Aww :3 Well lets see if Near can forgive Kirsty... also *1 comment or no chapter!* xD thank you x**


End file.
